


Beach

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

"Never again."

Blaine snorts, pushing a little at his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, Kurt, it's not that bad!"

"Blaine Anderson. There is sand everywhere. And I'm talking _everywhere_. Places there should never be sand."

"Kurt..."

"Ever."

Blaine laughs a little, hiding his face against Kurt's arm. 

"God, the things I do for you," Kurt mumbles, turning to face Blaine with an uncomfortable groan. "My dad tried to get me to go camping for twenty years but I always stood my ground. Then you came along with your charming smile and suddenly my ground is made of _sand_."

Biting his lip, Blaine looks back up, trying his best not to laugh. "I thought camping on the beach would be... romanti-"

"I have sand in my nostrils, Blaine! I'm pretty sure I will always be able to smell the crunch of everyone who has ever set foot on this beach. Speaking of feet, guess what I have between my toes?"

"Sand?"

"Sand and seashells, actually. And salt. My skin now has a layer of salt and I'm starting to worry it may be perman-"

Blaine interrupts him with a kiss. Grinning against his mouth, "You weren't complaining last night when we were skinny dipping."

Kurt pauses, a blush creeping up his neck as his lack of an immediate retort.

"Yes, well, you were naked. All my defenses are futile when you're naked."

Blaine giggles, pressing a few more kisses over Kurt's face, "Mmhm, salty."

Kurt scoffs, pushing him away while Blaine laughs, only snuggling closer.

"Come watch the sunset with me," He asks, brushing a strand of (sandy) hair from Kurt's face.

Kurt sighs dramatically but he's smiling. "Alright, but we're setting down towels. Many, many towels so we can roll around."

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? The sunset only lasts so many minutes. We're here for another two days might as well keep making the most of it."

With a laugh Blaine jumps on top of Kurt, causing them to roll out of the tent.

"Blaine! The sand!"


End file.
